


Koro-sensei at Graduation

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Who's graduation? I confess I am not sure. Drawn for the Osmosis Exchange!
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Koro-sensei at Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resilur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/gifts).

> This was really fun to draw, in large part because I didn't have to stop and think about if it fit normal human proportions. I hope I got close to what this character actually looks like!

**Description I was given of this character:**

> He's a yellow tentacle monster in full academic regalia (a black robe over red, with gold edging on the hood/drape and three purple bars on the sleeves. He also wears a black tie with a yellow crescent moon on it, and his cap-and-tassel looks too small for his head).
> 
> He stands upright on several tentacles, while typically using four as arms (two through each sleeve), two of which end in round "hands" with two finger-like protrusions each. And lastly, he has a large, perfectly spherical head, with a toothy Cheshire-style grin and beady eyes.


End file.
